


Dino Squad: Book 1: Triassic

by The_Fish_Out_of_Water



Series: Dino Squad: Evolution [1]
Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Rewrite, Dinosaurs, Eventual Romance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fish_Out_of_Water/pseuds/The_Fish_Out_of_Water
Summary: In an alternate universe, Dino Squad was done well and became well known. This work is a fanfix of the original Dino Squad.After a field trip to a genetics research company, five highschool seniors begin to have strange symptoms were they have heightened senses, and go through minor transformations. Their biology teacher comes out to them, and reveals that they have gained the ability to turn into dinosaurs. As though by coincidence, more dinosaur sightings become common, and the students must investigate as it may be related to their newfound powers.
Series: Dino Squad: Evolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Prologue: Origins

In the view of the camera, tools and notes littered a solid steel floor whilst storage units lay strewn about the floor sporting marks and scratches. The lights were set in place in the ceiling, though a few were shattered, and the perpetrator stood next to several large tanks with see through glass. The tanks included within their volume living animals, unconscious, awaiting the day when they would eventually wake.

The being that froze them placed an opposable appendage against the glass, and audibly sighed, their breath coming out in a visible puff. It was clear that they were not a hominid of any kind, nor were they a creature from Earth. Their body appeared semi-solid in build, with six limbs, four were used for locomotion, and the two fore limbs appeared opposable, their digits coming in and out of existence if they were needed. Their eyes were compound, like a fly’s eye. They glimmered in the faint light.

At last, it spoke.

“After all these years… I think it’s time to stop…” It’s voice came out in a grizzly echo, and a language that no human would understand. The being walked over to the desk, and pressed record.

“It’s been many, many years since I’ve come to this planet in search of an answer. Of course, I found it long ago, but my passion has led to much more. I’ve almost forgotten what I even started researching for. This will be my last log, and if any sentient life form comes across this, do take a note from me.”

“My species was ravaged by genetic diseases, infertility and such. Genetic engineering had been outlawed at that time due to ethical reasons. My family and myself were victims to this. I thought I could cure myself, and the suffering of others through the generations.”

“I came to this planet as it was remote enough for me to get away with my own research whilst avoiding the law. Here I’ve encountered many animals that one couldn’t even imagine. From bipedal carnivores with bone crushing jaws, to herbivores with bone plates along their spines. I’ve seen gigantic terrestrial herbivores with incredibly long necks.”

“It took many years, but I found a cure to my ailment and restored my youth. I got carried away… and gave up my mortality for my passions. I outlived my family, and eventually my species as they did not accept my research. I no longer had anyone to research for, but my passion was still there. I began focusing on figuring out if I could do amazing feats instead of if I actually should. I created a technology and perfected it. It allows the user to absorb the DNA of another organism and transform into a copy of said organism at will. It grants the user immortality as it repairs damage in DNA perfectly, and replaces telomeres. These animals in the tanks behind me were my test subjects. However, I have at last decided that I crossed the line. Why am I still here? What was the purpose of all of this? How much longer shall this go on?”

“It is with much difficulty that I have come to this decision. It is time to put a stop to all of this. A stop to my suffering as I have nothing to live for anymore. A stop to the suffering of my test subjects.”

After the sound of a few clicks, the camera shut off, and was never used again.


	2. Chapter 1: Archean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is paired up with four of his classmates to take a tour of Gentech. Afterwards, he begins to experience odd sensations in his body.

Biology was not his strong suit. However, Max needed this credit to keep his varsity status.

While it was a bit of a pain, he understood his school’s reasoning for requiring the athletes to keep up with their schoolwork. As a high school senior from a small town, the school district had always harped on him and other athletes to work hard.

Max wasn’t opposed to self-discipline though, in fact he couldn’t imagine himself being undisciplined. So even when he struggled with subjects that he was sure he would never use again, he pulled through.

A lot was riding on staying in the varsity team. There was a scholarship he was aiming for that could give him a full ride to his school of choice. Thus, when it came to group projects that involved science, he always teamed up with one student in particular.

Roger Blair, a smug man of high intellect. He provided the math and science, whilst Max kept everything organized.

The two sat side by side on the bus seat in awkward silence. Neither Max nor Roger said a word to each other as a few bumps in the road shook the vehicle. Max at last decided to look at his classmate who was of a dark complexion and was not afraid to wear his passion for the sciences on his sleeve. He sported a muscle shirt with “HI,” on it. No matter how many times Roger explained that the letters represented Hydrogen and Iodine, it always went in one ear and out the other ear for Max.

“So… are you excited for this field trip?” Max finally said. Normally, it was not hard for him to make small talk, but it seemed he could never find any common ground with Roger other than they relied on each other's strengths for group projects.

“Mmm… Not really,” Roger said after seemingly mulling over the question. Max raised his brow and leaned back.

“Wait, we’re going to Gentech, a genetics research place or whatever. I thought you loved science!” He said.

Within a split second, Max found himself being stared down, Roger’s hazel eyes staring into his soul. “I’m an engineer, not a geneticist. Stop lumping all scientists into the same group.”

Max’s voice caught in his throat. He had never seen Roger defensive like this. His body shivered, and he felt as though he had shrunk in size in the presence of the other man’s aura. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Forget it,” Roger said after a few seconds and a sigh. “Genetics just aren’t my bread and butter, and don’t get me started on Gentech’s CEO. Victor Veloci is a total nutcase. I don’t get why he’s so respected by the public and science community. I don’t like the implications of his research, the way he goes about it implies that he has his own agenda.”

“Victor Veloci? Is that really his name?”

“Yes, and sadly, people still take him seriously,” there was an edge to his voice indicating disgust. “Just do your part, and I’ll do mine.”

The rest of the ride to Boston was silent, or as silent as it could be with the gentle background chatter from his classmates. Some chatted about what they would do after they got home, others burst out in laughter as their best friend told them some sort of inside joke.

Max though looked out the window, watching buildings blur past in a concrete jungle. He had wanted to sit next to his friends, and joke around like his peers. It was a shame that they were not in the same class. Sure, he could do so with ease with the people across from his seat, but he was stuck next to the window while Roger read some sort of science article on his phone. He found himself wishing to get this done with. There was a bubbling frustration welling up inside Max whilst he sat there listening to other people’s conversations.

Many would say that he was an extrovert who was fueled by social interaction. It didn’t matter who it was, he had no problem starting up a conversation, to some people’s dismay.

At last, after what felt like an eternity, the bus began to slow as it pulled into a parking lot, tossing it’s passengers to and fro with it’s motions.

Once Max got the opportunity to look at the building, he realized that this company wasn’t well known for nothing. There were multiple skyscrapers, and the hustle of workers was everywhere. People ran as though time was short. Crates were carried by forklifts, and large garage doors revealed large storage rooms filled to the ceiling with boxes.

Once the group followed the tour guide inside, the place felt like a maze. Navigating might be harder than he had originally thought. Apparently, they would be split into groups to explore different parts of the labs. He was sure that he’d take away very little from this. Mrs.Moynihan was always trying to get them interested in learning, and Max couldn’t help but feel a tad bit sorry for the old woman. None of his classmates besides maybe Neil were interested in her biology class. Neil was considered the weird kid who was known to be an animal lover regardless if it was a spider or a cute puppy.

Each room felt the same to Max, and he slowly began to feel his attention span wearing thin. He and Roger were in a group with three other students. Due to an odd number of students, the three were a group in of itself.

The team behind them consisted of Niel, Caruso who was on the football team, and the new girl, Fiona. Niel had his earbuds in, and appeared to be turning up the volume on them as Caruso ran his mouth. “This place is so boring! I could be doing other things right now, I don’t see the point of this trip.” Max wanted nothing more than to make him shut up.

He sighed and came to a stop, pulling the other boy aside. Erwin Caruso had to be the most annoying person Max had ever met. “Look, you complaining isn’t going to get anything done faster, and frankly I’ve been putting up with said complaining for the past four years. You are lucky I haven’t ripped into you in front of the rest of the football team,” he began as he held the purple haired boy by his necktie.

Caruso made brief eye contact before scoffing. “Oh, you think I’m intimidated by you? You trying to put me in my ‘place’ isn’t going to get anything done faster either. You’re wasting your time.”

“Sure, but it will make this trip a bit more bearable when I don’t have to listen to your yapping,” Max responded, and with some force, pushed Caruso back. In his fit of annoyance, Max had unknowingly pushed him into one of the employees who was transporting some sort of crate. Both bodies landed with a thud, and the shattering of glass echoed through the still air.

He had made his way back to Roger’s side by this time, but there was a pause before realizing what had just transpired. He rushed over to the employee’s side, and helped him up. “I am so terribly sorry.”

The group continued their trip through the labs, taking notes. Max couldn’t shake the sensation of something reaching into his body without his consent, and wrapping itself around his heart. He excused himself from the group for a few moments, clutching his chest. His breathing felt heavy, and he fell to his knees. His mind reeled, turning circles as his heart pounded a million miles per hour. His lungs were on fire, and his brain was ravaged by internal screaming. Was this a heart attack?

However, within a few moments, the feeling receded. He stood once again, only to find himself face to face with a stern looking man with phosphorus yellow eyes. Max could have sworn that they glowed.

“My, are you alright young man?” The yellow eyed man asked. His voice was smooth, and a bit too collected for having just watched a fellow man have a heart attack. He appeared to be rather polished and professional with his jet black hair tied back, and his red business suit tailored to his body which held a tall, confident posture.

“I-I think so sir,” he responded. The man seemed to look him over once more.

“Hmmm… Alright, it would certainly cause a lot of disorder if you needed immediate attention. On a side note… are you Rolf Maxwell?” he asked, clearly referencing the id that he and the other students were required to wear. “You look just how your mother described you.”

“I’m sorry, my mother? My mother works here?” Max had not seen nor heard from his mother ever since his parents had divorced eight years ago, when he was ten.

“Yes, she is a very intelligent woman. She has been crucial to my research,” the man held out a hand to shake. “I am Victor Veloci, the CEO of Gentech. I’d be happy to provide you some job opportunities if you are anything like your mother.”

Max, not wanting to be rude, took the man’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “I’m sorry Mr.Veloci, but I’m an athlete, not a scientist.”

“Ah, what a shame. Very well, I do wish you luck in your pursuits,” Veloci began to walk away.

“Wait, could you do me a favor?”

Veloci looked back momentarily, and raised a brow. “If it’s a good word for sports opportunities you want, then don’t ask me. I am a geneticist,” he said before taking another step.

“I want my mother’s contact information,” Max said hurriedly, catching up to him. Veloci stopped and seemed to consider the request.

“I suppose I can do that,” the man said before taking his notepad and pen out, then scribbling out a number and email address, then handing it out. “I’ll let her know that you stopped by.”

With that, the business man disappeared down the hallway. Max rejoined the group, and the rest of the trip was rather uneventful, so was the way back.

For the rest of the day, there were strange moments where Max would feel strange sensations throughout his body. Sometimes, his muscles would pulsate, other times his digits would twitch uncontrollably. At one point, he could smell everything within a twenty foot radius.

The same sensation that he had at Gentech would occur every now and then, but to a lesser degree.

A trip to the nurse found nothing immediately wrong, so this would be something to see a doctor about. Next to him was one of his classmates who had been in his tour group at Gentech. The new girl, whom he knew as Fiona Flagstaff. She was a beautiful woman who seemed upbeat from what he had seen. She was easy to spot in a crowd with her bright red hair contrasting against her almond colored skin. However, Max had not gotten the chance to actually speak to her until now.

“Hey Fiona, I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Rolf, but everyone calls me Max, how are you liking Kittery so far?”

Fiona looked over at him, and gave him a soft smile before answering. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Max. Honestly, it’s not much different from where I’m from given it’s a small town. Other than the culture that is.”

“Oh, where are you from?”

“New Mexico, my parents owned a ranch there.”

“So you’re a farm girl, that’s cool. So, how’d you end up in Kittery? It’s a long way from New Mexico to Maine.”

“Drought caused us to go bankrupt, so my parents moved back where they grew up.”

Max’s smile dropped a bit, “that’s… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Her voice dropped a bit as well, but she looked at him once again as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask,” Max said in a more cheerful voice, “by the way, what are you in the nurse’s office for, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Thanks Max, I’ll keep that in mind. As for why I’m in here, I keep on getting these strange chest pains, it’s like something wrapped itself around my heart.” Max felt his own heart skip a beat at this.

“Same here, do you think we might have run into anything at Gentech?”

“Hmm, probably not. It seemed that they had the more dangerous areas closed off.” After some thought, she was probably right. Though, he did not rule Gentech out of the realm of possibility.

At home, he greeted his father who had his feet propped up on the couch whilst he read a book. However, it did not take long for the older man to have his son in a headlock. Max then felt the motion of knuckles rubbing back and forth on his scalp. “Dad! Stop!” He shouted whilst laughing. Within a split second, Max had escaped the headlock. His father then playfully nudged his shoulder.

“How was school?”

“It was okay, nothing special,” he lied. He dared not tell his dad that he now had his mother’s contact information, or about the weird sensations in his body after the Gentech field trip. His father had blocked any contact with his mother so he was unsure if he really should let him know that he would be contacting his mother that night.

Max was unsure whether he should feel resentment or not. His father was a decent parent on his own. He had learned many of his values and morals from the man. However, he had been rather close with his mother, and his father had ruined that. 

He barely remembered what she looked like. He knew he resembled her at least a little. He had inherited her brown eyes and hair whilst inheriting his father’s massive frame and chiseled face.

Later that night, Max took a deep breath as his phone made repetitive rings. His knees felt like jello. He was not a religious man, but he secretly prayed, not sure to which god, but to a god nonetheless. His heart quickened when he heard: “Hello, this is Emily Hart speaking.” Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes as he heard his mother’s voice.

“M-mom… This… this is your son, Rolf,” his voice cracked as his hands shaked.

“Rolf! O-oh my god! Is that really you? I-I almost didn’t believe it when my boss told me you had come to Gentech today. Please, tell me everything, everything that I missed out on.”

The conversation consisted of Max catching his mother up on his life and lots of tears. After a solid several hours, the conversation took a sudden left turn. Max had told of his encounter with Veloci, and Roger’s comments about him.

“Your friend is right not to trust him. I can’t tell you exactly what he has me researching, but it ain’t for the good of humanity, not like he claims, I can tell you that,” his mother said, “be wary of him.”

“But then… If you don’t trust him, why are you working for him?” There were several crashes and thuds on the other side of the phone which left Max breathing into the speaker.

“Mom?”

“. . .”

“Mom…”

“. . .”

“Mom!?”

“. . . Beep. Your call with 857-XXX-XXX lasted three hours and thirty minutes.”

Max stood, his breath coming out in short huffs as he frantically called back, over and over again.

Nothing.

Nothing. .

Nothing. . .

A tear rolled down his cheek as he collapsed onto his knees and hands.


End file.
